Definition of FUN
by The Kpop Otaku
Summary: Fun was what Soifon wanted to be...but in her mentors eyes, she hadnt even come close to the definition of fun...and to Shuhei?..Well she's at the very bottom of his date list...but Soifon wasn't about to let a lowly lieutenant tell her who she was!...
1. Chapter 1: The New Assignment

Definition of FUN

**DISCLAIMER: Oh gawd…I almost forgot…Anywayzz, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH….Tite kubo owns it…but if I owned Bleach it would be a hentai! (jk) But Ichigo and Rukia would have kissed by now, and Grimmjow and Nel would be good now. :3**

**Author's Note: Well here it is...my first Bleach fanfic! Yay! Sorry 4 the short chaptah….but some are short, and some are long.. *Shrugs* Sorry…well anyways… I hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thank you. Now on with the fiction! :3**

Soifon never seemed to be the '_fun' _type, but she joined the Shinigami Women's Association to prove the opposite of just that. After all, even Lady Yoruichi said she needed to lighten up- and whatever Lady Yoruichi said mattered the most. She would show her old mentor she was plenty of fun. Surely, she would see her more often then!

Soifon sighed and entered the meeting room. Everyone was sitting normally, except Rangiku was speaking. "Okay girls…I think we should infiltrate the men's association to get the real scoop of what goes on in there! I bet we'll find all types of juicy secrets…" Yachiru looked up from her bowl of candy. "Oooo…yeah, secwets! We can learn Bya-kun's secwets!" she giggled excitedly. Unohana nodded and smiled; "Yes, it sounds like fun." She added. "Well, what do you think Soifon?" Rangiku chirped. Soifon jumped. "Uh..y-yes..s-sure..." she uttered. Nanao stood up and adjusted her glasses. "If we have no objections, we shall raise money on this operation for the month." Yachiru clapped. "Yay! Then we start tomowwow!" Soifon laid her head on the table and groaned.

A few hours later, Soifon was sitting in her squad's main barracks, where Yoruichi used to reside. The squad 2 captain was pondering the assignment of the women's association. _"It seems so childish…spying on those so called men…tch. Wouldn't that be intruding someone else's personal business? Weren't the members of the Soul Society supposed to be respected adults?" _She put two fingers on her forehead; _"Remember what Lady Yoruichi said...lighten up.." _she thought to herself.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Speak!" Soifon responded.

"Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi."

"Come in..."

Shuhei walked in, arms crossed. He then proceeded up to the captain and knelt before her. "For the past few weeks, the lieutenant of your squad has failed to attend…uhh, the lieutenants' meetings.." he said firmly, not looking in Soifon's direction. She gazed at him. "Well, I'll be sure to deal with that fool…I've been meaning to get at him anyway..." Shuhei nodded. "Thank you, Captain". He then stood up and began walking out. Before closing the door, he took another glance at her and left. Soifon blinked and began thinking. "_I bet he lied….what would he have to lie to me about?...especially something having to do with my pathetic excuse for a subordinate…fool.."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unwanted Conversation

Definition of FUN

**Author's Note: Oh yeah, 2 chaptahs uploaded in a night! Well I hope you guys like what I have so far.. :D Just remember to please review! OH and btw- this chaptah is longer than the last. Should I also add that there's quite a bit of dialogue.. Yay!...right? Now on with the fiction! :3**

The following day, the women's association met at squad 8's barracks. Nanao spoke first; "As of today, you all will be assigned a partner and a pair of men to observe". "Oooh, like blind dates…" Rangiku joked. Isane sighed. "I don't do well with dating.." she said nervously. "Oh, you'll do fine Isane." Unohana said smiling. "**Eh-hem!"** Nanao interrupted. "Now Isane, you will have Yachiru, and the both of you will have Byakuya and Renji". Yachiru jumped up and down in delight. "Bya-kun's secwets! Bya-kun's secwets!"

"Make sure you let me in on them!" Unohana chuckled. **"Otay!"** Yachiru piped. Isane groaned. Yachiru then grabbed a notepad, and dragged Isane out of the door.

Nanao then adjusted her glasses before speaking of the next pair. "Next…Soifon, you and Rangiku, are assigned to Izuru and Shuhei, by suggestion of your partner." Soifon's eyes widened; "You **can't** be serious!" she said surprised. "Oh, but we are! You'll have fun with the two of them!" Rangiku said happily. "_Well…fun is what I'm after.." _Soifon thought. The female assassin stood, and grabbed a notepad. "Very well, let's go." She said confidently. The squad 10 lieutenant hurriedly grabbed Soifon and ran out the door. Stopping suddenly, Rangiku looked at the woman behind her. "Now I want to get Izuru alright? So you get Shuhei!" she smiled, slightly serious. Soifon nodded. Rangiku grabbed the squad 2 captain's hand again and led them to squad 3's barracks, towards where Izuru stayed. "**Shhh..**" she whispered. Soifon again nodded, and peeped up through the window they hid under. Rangiku did the same. Inside, renji, Izuru, and Shuhei were talking.

Renji spoke first. "Come on Izuru, there has to be someone you'd date…" Izuru took a sip of the sake he had in his hand. Shuhei elbowed him in the arm. "Hmph...we all know it's either Rangiku, Momo or Gin...so which one is it?" he asked, both him and Renji holding back a laugh. Izuru looked at both guys and sighed. "Well, Captain Hitsugaya's with Momo…and she's just a friend…**for the hundredth millionth time…I. AM. NOT. GAY!...**so.." he said trailing off, slightly annoyed. "It's **Rangiku**!" Renji and Shuhei said at the same time. Izuru's face flushed, and he snapped off; "**Well then who do you p-prefer? I-I don't see y-you guys talking!" **he yelled, influenced by the sake. Renji shrugged. "Really? Well, 2nd is Isane Kotetsu, and 1st is the one and only Rukia Kuchiki".. Izuru's eyes widened. "The lieutenant of squad 4? I would've never expected _**her**_.." he said thinking. He turned to the spiky haired lieutenant. "What about you Shuhei?" Shuhei sighed. Renji thought a moment before naming off his guesses. "_This 'oughta be good.." _he thought.

"Kiyone?"

"No."

"Nemu?"

"Not."

"Nanao?"

"Nope."

"Uhhh..Rangiku?" (This name caught Izuru's attention..)

"Ahh..a little..I mean she's cute..but not really.." Shuhei replied. Izuru sighed in relief.

"Hmm..What about Soifon?"

Shuhei grimaced. "She's the least sexy, of all of them." Renji laughed. "You sure you should be saying that about a captain, _**lieutenant**_?"

"Renji, seriously, I don't like anyone- and definitely not Soifon. She's just not my type..she's too stiff…boring- no _**fun**_…" Izuru almost did a spit-take. "Wow..harsh.." Renji shook his head and snickered.

"Boy, imagine if she heard that…"

"Yeah..." Izuru agreed.

Outside the window, Soifon sat down fuming. Those words just kept running through her head. "_..she's too stiff...boring…no __**fun**_…". Rangiku looked over from her writing. "Oh..I'm sorry Soifon...Shuhei's just a jerk.." Soifon clenched her fists in thought. _"Who does he think he is?...That disrespectful idiotic incompetent fool!..And he had the nerves to come to me in my barracks…grrrh.." _Rangiku tapped her shoulder. "We gotta go! They're leaving!" she whispered anxiously. Soifon just stood up and disappeared, using the flash step to reach her barracks- leaving her notepad behind. "_Way to leave me hangin'…" _Rangiku thought. Before leaving, she grabbed Soifon's notepad, and flash stepped away at the last minute.

Back at her barrack, she began to read what Soifon had wrote- or rather begun to..

"_**Our handsome, squad 9 lieutenant, seems to do more than just taking the responsibilities of a captain for his barracks…he enjoys himself too. I guess it seems he has time even after everything he does…now tell me, who wouldn't want a man like that?"**_

"Wow…." Rangiku began to say; "..she has some really great writing skills…very impressive…" Rangiku set the notepad down, and laid out on the couch in front of her captain's desk. "I guess I'll just give the book back later…after I get some sleep.." she said yawning, before finally taking a nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks Alot, Renji

Definition of FUN

**Author's Note: Here we are….chaptah 3! Ive decided after this, after every review or two, I'll update every Friday. So for example- if I get at least 2 reviews during that week, I'll update. Oh and thank you for reading thus far! Otay enough of me- Now, on with the fiction! :3**

Soifon took off her clothes and stepped into her bathtub. She sunk into the water, so that only her head was above the bubbles. She couldn't stop thinking about what Shuhei had said. At first, she attempted at pretending she heard wrong, then she decided training would do some good, and then she even tried thinking of Lady Yoruichi- surprisingly, it helped a little..but it still didn't push the thoughts away completely. All she could think about was shuhei coming into her barracks, and what he had the nerves to say. She sighed.

"_I'm plenty sexy…aren't I? Am I really no fun? Am I really so boring…that people don't like me?" _Soifon thought. She bathed and drained the water , before leaving the bathtub.

A little later, Soifon layed down on her bed, and gazed out the window, towards the clear night sky. "I'll show him…just watch me…I'll show everyone…" she mumbled, falling asleep.

The next day, Rangiku returned to Soifon. "You left your notes behind yesterday…" she told her, holding out the notebook. Soifon nodded and took it, immediately putting it in her coat. "You've got great writing skills captain.." Rangiku said smiling. A blush crept upon Soifon's cheeks. "You k-know, I w-was just using descriptive words, s-so more people c-could read my article right?" she asked stuttering. Rangiku giggled and took a step back. "…Of course Captain.." Soifon relaxed. The orange-haired lieutenant then took the blushing captain's hand, and lead her to squad 7's barracks. "Come on girl! The men's association meeting should be going on!..let's go check it out!" Rangiku said excitedly. Soifon hesitated a moment before willingly following Rangiku. Both women snuck up to a vent to listen to the conversations going on inside.

They heard Iba speaking. "Now, has anyone noticed the women have been acting a little..well..weird?" Chojiro was the first to respond to the question. "As in distant..or watchful? ..Yes..actually..they have". Renji began thinking. "Maybe they're up to something.." he began to say, murmuring. "Or- maybe something's wrong with _**us!**_" Omaeda said panicking.

"_So this is where that fool goes off to all the time…." _Soifon thought to herself, still listening to the men converse. Ikkaku spoke next. "What do you expect us to do about it Iba?" he asked with sarcasm. "Well Ikkaku- I want everyone to get their asses up, find a partner, and investigate themselves a woman." Iba replied defensively.

"Whoaaa there.." Ukitake laughed.

"Wonderful women….right Jushiro?" Shunsui said jokingly.

"Yeah, heh.."

Ukitake turned over to Byakuya. "What about you Byakuya?..what do you think about this old friend?" Byakuya sighed. "I don't care.." Ukitake put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come now…you can't tell me you don't want to see what's happened to Retsu right? After all, she reminds me of a friend's wife I knew…." Byakuya sighed again. "Alright…but other than her, I still don't care.." Ukitake smiled. "I knew you'd come around Byakuya."

Iba cleared his throat to get the attention of the group. "Alright then, who will investigate who?" he asked the other men.

Renji bursted out first. "Me, Izuru, and Shuhei will follow Rangiku and Soifon.." he said smirking proudly. Both Izuru and Shuhei spun to look at Renji. "Wha-**What**?" Izuru asked. "You _**can't**_ be serious Abarai…" Shuhei said getting upset. "Oh~But I am! HA!" Renji said still smirking. Iba interrupted; "Then its settled. Off you 3. Meet us again tomorrow."

"No way…" Izuru mumbled, getting up. "She'll find out, and put a leash on my neck again." He finished when they were outside. Shuhei had his arms crossed. "Renji…You bastard…" he said towards the tattooed red-head. Renji just laughed and gave a triumphant smirk. "Let's go guys…We have an assignment to do.." he chuckled,pushing the two of them forward.


	4. Chapter 4: Hide Me & My Secret Meeting

Definition of FUN

A/N: Well hello there... It is I, Ariya-chan…and here is chaptah 4! As promised, for the reviews…I update! YAYYY! Sorry for the late update…but Thank you so much for the reviews though..it makes me happy to know people read what I write. ^^ Alright…On with the fiction! :3

On the other side of the building, Rangiku and Soifon looked at each other, eyes wide. Not saying anything, they both used their flash step to reach Rangiku's barracks. There in his office, was Rangiku's captain- Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto…what are you up to now?" he asked casually. Rangiku laughed. "Oh nothing…heh heh heh..." Rangiku replied nervously. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Soifon then turned to the short captain. "Aren't you supposed to be at the men's association meeting?" she asked him.

Rangiku laughed again. "Of course not! They just said he was too young to attend a man's gathering! Ha-Ha-Ha-HA!"

Toshiro tch'd. "Shut it Matsumoto! I just don't want to go…and why do you ask Soifon? Is there a reason I should be there?" he asked, turning his attention to the squad 2 captain. "Oh…not at all Hitsugaya." She replied. Toshiro nodded. "Hmm…alright...if you say so…"

Rangiku finally stopped laughing. "Whew, what a laugh." She sighed. There was a knock at the door seconds later. "Who is it?" Toshiro asked. "Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad 3 sir…" a voice replied. Rangiku panicked. "Captain, tell him we left!" she said quickly, pulling Soifon into a closet nearby. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and turned back to the door. "Come in!" he commanded. Izuru slowly opened the door.

"Um..hello captain…is Rangiku here?"

"You of all people should know by now, that Matsumoto's never here…at least when shes not slacking…"

"Oh, well do you know where she went?"

Toshiro shook his head. "She was here not too long ago, but she left out with the captain of squad 2."

"Hm….alright. Thank you, and good day captain.." Izuru said bowing, before leaving, and closing the door.

When Toshiro didn't sense anymore of Izuru's reiatsu; he told Rangiku and Soifon to come out. "I don't know what's going on…but don't get me involved. Now, I'm going to visit Momo. Goodbye, and good day captain." Toshiro said leaving the room. Rangiku nodded, and turned back to Soifon. "Isn't this exciting? Things are becoming so much fun!" Soifon nodded with an ever so small smile.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Later that day, Rangiku and Soifon attended a secret meeting in Unohana's barrack. "So ladies, what have we got? Isane? Yachiru?" Nanao asked. Isane spoke first. "Well…I had Renji…and it turns out he plays with his hair often, and appears to like walking around…without a-a shirt an-…well I got some pictures.." she said blushing, and handing Nanao the pictures. "O-Oh my…" Nanao said, beginning to blush and quickly adjusting her glasses. "Wonderful work. Keep studying…because it seems…he wears less that just no shirt…" she said, placing the pictures under her notepad. Nemu looked over to the standing lieutenant. "Can I see the pictures?" she asked quietly. Nanao sighed and handed Nemu the shots of Renji. Rangiku pouted. "I wanna see him too…"

Nanao cleared her throat loudly. "What about you Yachiru. What have you gathered?" she asked the little pinkette. "Bya-kun likes sweets, and reading special magazines.." the little lieutenant responded happily. "What do you mean by _special_ magazines?" Nanao asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone slowly turned to Yachiru, expecting the unexpected. Yachiru held up a magazine with a cherry blossom tree on the cover. "Gardening magazines!" Yachiru chirped. Everyone in the room sighed with relief. "Oh goodness…." Unohana said fanning herself from the same relief.

"Now…Rangiku?..Soifon?" Nanao asked the next pair. Rangiku sat up. "Izuru is so sensitive, and he's worried about dating." She said fanning her hand. "Fits him…" Nemu said, speaking again.

"By the way…has anyone seen Kiyone?" Nanao suddenly interrupted. Everyone shook their heads. Unknown to them, Byakuya and Ukitake had stopped the younger Kotetsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Great, They Heard It All

Definition of FUN

A/N: Well yep its me again…first of all..the week went by incredibly fast…and so Im here with a slightly late update…again..really sorry… -_-'…hehehe..but here it is; chaptah 5! Also this chaptah is VERY VERY short….YAY. Im sorry lol...Also thanks a bunch for the reviews! Please keep them coming…and keep enjoying my story! :D Now- On with the fiction! :3

Kiyone began getting nervous. "Cap-Captain! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Ukitake chuckled. "Well…I could ask you the same.." Byakuya then stepped up. "What's going on inside Unohana's barrack?" he asked firmly. Kiyone thought quickly.

"I've been hurt…ow…ow…see? I think I tripped and twisted my ankle…owwww.." she moaned.

"Well then, let us take you there…" Ukitake suggested.

"Oh no...it's fine captain…"

"But I insist…I mean you're hurt aren't you?"

"Yes…but.."

"Then come on…" Ukitake said, beginning to lift Kiyone.

"Ohhhh…SORRY CAPTAIN!...Ehhh!" The girl exclaimed before kicking her kind captain in the face. He dropped her to grasp his aching face. "Owww…what a kick…" he said, rubbing his cheek. The males watched as Kiyone ran on her hands to her intended destination. Both male captains raised an eyebrow.

Once inside, Kiyone interrupted the ongoing conversation. "First of all, don't say my name just because I appeared out of nowhere…secondly, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake are outside!" Kiyone said frantically. Nanao looked over to Unohana. "Alright..I'll handle this…" Unohana said in her eerie tone. Everyone in the room shuddered.

Once outside, Unohana found the other 2 captains. "Hello Byakuya…Jushiro.." she said sweetly. Both men nodded in response. Ukitake spoke next. "Is Kiyone alright Retsu?" he asked concerned. "Yes….Isane is dealing with her."

Byakuya nodded to Ukitake and turned to Unohana. "Good day, Ms. Unohana.." he said calmly before flash stepping away, Ukitake following. "Hmmm…that was odd…" Unohana said to herself.

Back inside, Nanao was continuing the previous conversation. "Okay, Soifon, what about you? What did you find out?" Soifon grimaced. "Other than being a complete fool, Shuhei Hisagi says he has no one he secretly would date. He won't admit to it." Nemu nodded. "Then…whoever he may like…he doesn't want them to know…he is ashamed of who it is.." she said aloud. "Yes. Yes. Very mysterious. Keep digging." Nanao said nodding to Soifon. "As for now, this ends the meeting. I'm sure everyone needs some sleep." The squad 8 lieutenant said to the rest of the women's association.

In the bushes outside with earphones and a video monitor, Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru had been listening. "**Dammmmnnnnn…."** Renji whispered, trying not to laugh. "She heard it all…." Izuru added. Shuhei sat there in utter shocked silence. The other 2 men stared at him. "Gonna say something _fool_?" Renji asked laughing. Shuhei took out his earphones.

"Someone had to say it anyway….She's as stiff as a rock.. I actually feel bad for Omaeda…I'd hate being her lieutenant.." Shuhei replied.


End file.
